


Movie Night

by vanillalime



Series: Oz Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Christmas Movies, Gen, Oz Advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: O'Reily, Beecher, and Keller try to reach a consensus on which classic Christmas movie should be shown in Oz.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LiveJournal as part of my 2016 Oz-themed advent calendar countdown.

Stella Coffa dumped a small box of old, dusty, VHS videotapes onto the library table in front of O'Reily, Beecher, and Keller.  
  
"Someone just donated all these old Christmas movies to the library," she explained to them. "And I've convinced Tim McManus to show one here tonight in Em City. Why don't the three of you decide which one?"  
  
O'Reily started shuffling through the tapes. "Old is right," he observed. "But these movies are classics. How about  _It's a Wonderful Life_?"  
  
"No! Not  _It's a Wonderful Life_ ," exclaimed Beecher. "I hate that movie. I can't stand the part where Uncle Billy loses all that money."  
  
Beecher picked up a different video. "How about  _Miracle on 34th Street_  instead? It's got some great courtroom scenes where the lawyer comes out the hero."  
  
"I hate  _Miracle on 34th Street_ ," Keller countered. "I can't stand the part where Kris Kringle loses his cool and hits the shrink over the head with his cane."  
  
O'Reily laughed at the two of them. Looking directly at Beecher, he said, "Lemme get this right. You hate  _Wonderful Life_  because an irresponsible drunk does something stupid."  
  
Then he turned around to look at Keller. "And you hate  _34th Street_  because some nutjob lacks proper impulse control and resorts to violence," he observed.  
  
O'Reily leaned back in his chair, and concluded, "Sounds like these movies hit a little too close to home for you guys, huh?"  
  
As Beecher and Keller both glared at him, Stella pointed at a third videotape. "All right, boys, how about  _White Christmas_? I know it has a lot of singing and dancing, but the story is quite good."  
  
O'Reily folded his arms over his chest. "No way!" he immediately declared. "I hate that movie. I can't stand the part where that busybody housekeeper screws up a great plan after listening in on Bing Crosby's phone conversation."  
  
Keller raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He selected yet another tape. "Okay, how about  _Home Alone_?"  
  
A look of concern passed over Stella's face. "That's the one where the little boy sets all those booby traps," she said. "I'd be a little worried about giving the wrong idea to some of the people here."  
  
That left only one movie:  _A Christmas Story_ , a sweet, nostalgic tale that followed the wintery exploits of a young boy as he yearns for the perfect Christmas present. Together, they all agreed that it was the best of the bunch.  
  
And they all refused to accept responsibility the next day when Poet needed emergency medical treatment after sticking his tongue to a metal pole in the kitchen freezer on a triple-dog-dare.


End file.
